


thoughts on loving a monster

by lord_is_it_mine



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Complete, Drabble, M/M, Metaphors, Murder Husbands, Plotless, Poetry, Short, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lord_is_it_mine/pseuds/lord_is_it_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's not him you're really scared of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	thoughts on loving a monster

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly have no idea why im posting this other than the fact that i have had the WORST writer's block lately and i wanted to feel like a productive writer SO. i hope you like it?
> 
> ((the 'you' is will and the 'he' is hannibal in case that wasn't obvious.))

i. he brings you the heart of each kill he makes. he brings you the heart of everyone who's ever hurt you.

  
ii. he scares you sometimes. you still love him more than you've ever loved anything.

  
iii. maybe it's not him you're really scared of.

  
iv. you never get cold; he burns entire cities to the ground to keep you warm.

  
v. maybe what you're really scared of is how much you like it when he does.

  
vi. your enemies lie in pieces at your feet, their screams choked off by the blood that rises in their throats.

  
vii. you can't remember if you had enemies before you met him.

  
viii. it's not him you're really scared of.

  
ix. maybe what you're really scared of is being without him.

  
x. every heart he brings you tastes better than the last.

**Author's Note:**

> [come visit me on tumblr!](http://www.cannibalempath.tumblr.com)


End file.
